


Punctuality

by KellCavs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: After teasing him for too long, the Mandalorian decides to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget.No pronouns are used for the reader in this fic
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Punctuality

**Author's Note:**

> praying emoji good morning all have this gift

Mando forced you to the ground with a firm hand on your shoulder. You ignored the stinging pain in your knees from the landing as excitement bubbled up inside of you. You were excited both at the idea of what was to come, and also at the fact that you had worked up the Mandalorian enough to lead to this.

You hadn't even gotten as far as the alley outside of the cantina before he gripped a handful of your hair and shoved you to the dusty street. He was aggressive, needy in his movements, and judging by the pronounced tent in his pants, harder than fucking durasteel. A small grin spread across your face as you slid your hands up his armored thighs.

"Look at me," he ordered, the tone of voice shooting directly to your core. When you didn't lift your head right away, he fisted his hand in your hair and jerked you up on your knees a bit. You could feel his gaze burning into you from behind that helmet. "You don't talk to me like that all night and expect to get away with it. What if I was working? I could have missed my target. Then what?"

You let out a soft moan as he tilted your head back, exposing the column of your throat to the cool evening air. It was true, you supposed, you had been riling him up since he walked into the cantina, sliding his hands along his thighs, skimming your fingers along the inner seams of his pants, whispering absolutely filthy things below the rim of his helmet so he could hear you better over the noise of the crowd.

"Is this what you wanted?" he continued, modulated voice demanding as it came out in a low rasp. The Mandalorian jerked your head up until your cheek pressed against his cock. "Wanted me to take you out here? You're lucky I didn't drag you by your hair. Probably would have liked that."

You gripped the backs of his thighs and nuzzled against his still-clothed cock, mouthing over the bulge in his pants. The way he shifted his weight slightly was almost undetectable, the hand in your hair loosened enough to allow his broad hand to cup the back of your head as if to ask, _This is okay, right?_

In an unspoken reply, you dug your nails into his thighs, hoping the skin would bruise even through thick, durable canvas. _Yes, this is more than okay. Let go._

His helmet shifted so that he was looking down at you and he brought a hand around to drag his fingers across your cheek. The action would have been considered gentle if not for what happened next. He hooked his thumb into your cheek, yanking your mouth open hard enough that your jaw popped.

You managed to close your lips around his thumb, laving your tongue over soft brown leather, imagining it was his skin that was bared to you.

He moaned softly, the sound coming out in a staticky crackle through his helmet. Apparently, he was imagining something different in your mouth.

"Open up," he growled, withdrawing his thumb from your mouth. He fumbled with his belt and armor for a moment before he worked his cock free.

"Stars," you breathed, taking in the sight before you. His cock was long and thick and you briefly wondered how it fit behind the codpiece.

You didn't have time to ogle for too long, because that hand was back in your hair, pulling you closer.

He unceremoniously shoved his cock into your mouth, the thick head immediately pressing against the back of your throat.

You gagged around his cock, your hands tightening on his thighs. He moaned again, louder this time, the sound music to your ears. It sent a shiver up your spine; anyone could look down the alley and spot you on your knees at the mercy of the Mandalorian.

He gave you little time to adjust to his girth, starting a brutal, unrelenting pace. Both of his hands tangled into your hair, keeping you steady as he fucked your mouth.

You took deep breaths in through your nose and put all your focus into controlling your gag reflex. This was what you both needed right now and by the Maker if you were going to ruin it by being unable to control yourself.

You dragged your tongue over his cock, the action pulling a groan from beneath his helmet. _Fuck,_ did you want to hear that again.

One of Mando's hands moved back to your mouth, hooking into your cheek again to pull your mouth open wider.

You felt saliva drip down your chin, your throat, soaking into the fabric of your shirt. You couldn't care less about anything at the moment, focusing instead on your ragged _in, out, in, out_ breaths, and the rough slapping of his balls against your chin.

Mando grunted and forced your face against his armor, your nose pressed against the rough patch of hair above his cock. Gods and stars, he smelled like sweat and musk and you drooled even more around his cock.

At this angle, you had a bit of trouble controlling your gag reflex and he had essentially cut off your breathing. Your throat contracted around his cock and he groaned out something that could have been your name.

He yanked you back by your hair so that his cock left your mouth with an obscene noise. You sucked in a harsh breath and stars formed at the corner of your eyes. Tears had formed wet streaks down your cheeks and you wondered distantly when that had happened. You didn't have much time to ponder that because he shoved his cock back into your mouth and started up that brutal pace again.

He was getting close if his soft grunts were anything to go by. One of his hands left your hair to press against the rough brick of the wall to support himself.

You spared a glance up at him and found that his helmet was cast downwards at you, likely watching his cock disappear into your mouth. He made a soft noise and the brutal pace he had set faltered slightly. _Had he been looking for your gaze? Did you manage to make eye_ _contact with him?_

The thought made you even more aroused than you had been before and you brought a hand between your thighs to try to alleviate that growing pressure there.

Suddenly, the Mandalorian swore in a language that you didn't know and slammed his hips forcefully against your face, his hand curled around the back of your head, keeping you pinned to him. His cock slid into your throat as his cum flooded your mouth. It was salty and warm and filled your mouth until it had no where else to go but to leak out around his cock. It dribbled from the corners of your mouth and down your chin when he pulled his softening cock from your lips. _Maker, this man came a lot._

You coughed a bit and gasped for air, but you had never been happier than you were like this. You loved bringing him off like this, and you loved watching him lose control, even for a second.

He took a moment to admire how sloppy you looked like this with your cheeks tear-stained, lips swollen and red, his cum dripping out of your well used mouth. He lifted his chin and hummed as you stuck out your tongue to catch some as it threatened to drip down your neck.

You cleaned yourself up as best you could while Mando tucked himself back into his pants.

"Was that what you needed, Mandalorian?" you asked, your voice now rough and raspy.

"Yes," he said, his own voice now back to normal. "That was exactly what I needed, thank you."

"Mando, you don't have to thank me every time. I like doing it."

"Feels strange if I don't," he said, "Like I'm using you for something."

You shrugged nonchalantly and tucked your shirt back into your trousers. It really hadn't bothered you, and you were honest when you said you enjoyed it. It gave you something to think about later in bed, you hand working yourself over.

"You get nothing out of it." _Stars, did he sound apologetic?_

"Oh, I do, believe me," you said with a suggestive tone. "Come see me more often. I do love our visits."

The Mandalorian huffed and turned his head to you like he wanted to say something, but shook his head and reconsidered.

"I gotta go," he mumbled as he started down the alley. When he got to the street, he turned back to you. "I'll be in town a few more days. I can come back tomorrow night?"

You smiled and waved him off with a nod. "Don't be late."

"Am I ever?"

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i watched golden circle last night and... pedro pascal is just *chef kiss*
> 
> s/o to the mando thirst squad on tumblr for that good good inspo
> 
> i accept validation in the form of kudos and comments
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr @smarchit


End file.
